A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface which allows people to interact with a computer and computer-controlled devices. GUIs conventionally employ special graphical elements called “widgets,” as well as text and labels to represent information to a user. A user's interactions through direct manipulation of the graphical elements allow GUIs to obtain information or input from a user.